It's Only The Beginning
by blackwidowwinchester
Summary: This story is set in the first season of Supernatural. Amber and Dana, best friends practically sisters, are hunters who meet the Winchester brothers on one of their hunts and ever since then they've been working together through all the thick and thins of their jobs. It is rated M for language used and explicit scenes that follow in later chapters.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

To start off, thank you for taking time to read this to get more of an understanding about how my story (and future stories) will flow and also about myself as the writer.

I have been a fan of the show 'Supernatural' ever since it started, I actually have my older sister to thank for it but somehow she's not (obsessively) in love with the show like me. For me Supernatural is just more than a TV show, _it is_ part of my life. Watching the show or writing my fic helps me to relax and release, but also it helps me to escape my reality and transports me to this other world whether that's the world when I'm watching an episode or the world of my story that I've created.

It was only a couple of years ago while I was doing exams at secondary school that I fancied to write a FanFic based on my favourite show and its characters. Time went on and I was putting it off, not making time and just forgot about it. Not until recently I thought to myself that even though I hated English as a subject while I was in education, I loved writing things and using my imagination. So one of my New Year's resolutions for 2015 is to at least start a fanfic story, if not, complete one whole one.

So here I am making up my own fic and hopefully providing you guys with some great stories. Obviously I do not own Supernatural, its characters or episodes. They belong to their rightful owners – Eric Kripe and Robert Singer (LEGENDS!) However I do use characters from the show and base some of my chapters (if not most of them) on Supernatural episodes. The chapters (such as Slumber Party, Betrayed, Vetala etc.) and characters (such as Amber Phoenix, Dana Leigh, Charlie Johnston etc.) you won't have heard of are all mine, and are actually based on people that I know of personally or are based on a celeb. Information/Background stories of the characters I have created will each have a chapter or two focusing on them and their background so you can understand them better, but it will be part of an actual chapter for the story. For any other info about the characters you can find on the next page under 'Character Profiles' but if you wanted to know who they were based on feel free to message me, as it might help you picture the character better. Another thing about my fic is that I really like working with music. When I write the chapters, I'm listening to my IPod and the music helps to bring a certain scene to life as it can aid in the process of creating a certain emotion for a scene; so I may hint within my chapters where a song I wanted to use for a scene will be written into the chapter, it is totally up to you whether read the scene with or without the music. I also may reference certain clothing that the characters wear and put a hyperlink for you to see what I mean just so that it can better help to explain what I (try to) describe.

If my characters and or own chapters/storylines are similar to anything else you've read it is purely coincidental, I would never take anything from another writer and forge it and then make it my own. That means nothing to me and it's really pathetic to do something that stupid.

A brief note on this story 'It's Only the Beginning' is based on season 1 of the show and focuses on the brothers and these two female hunters, Amber and Dana. After working a case together they slowly start to realise that the four of them make a darn good team. Also Amber, Dean and Sam know each other and were actually brought up together for a while and this backstory and others will be touched upon throughout the chapters. They battle through cases, find out more information about each other, sparks start to fly and hidden emotions start to resurface after a long time of hiding them. The reason for why my story (future stories also) is rated M is because of language used, explicit/sex scenes, drug use and abuse. Not all chapters will have everything in them but as a whole story there is fair bit of all of them going on.

I thank you again for taking the courtesy to read this and understand me and my fic slightly better. Please let me know what you think about my characters and chapters. What you liked? Your views? Things you would want to see or what could be added to make the next chapter better? But if all you have is negativity and haven't anything to say in a productive or nice way… DO NOT BOTHER COMMENTING OR EVEN READING MY STORY AND FUTURE STORIES!

Thanks guys! :D


	2. Character Profiles

**Season 1: (Main) Characters Profiles**

Dean Winchester

Born January 24, 1979 to John and Mary Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas. He has short brown hair, green eyes and is 6ft 1". Dean has a younger brother, Sam, who to his knowledge is his only sibling. Often seems to see hunting as an adventure rather than a responsibility; His devil-may-care attitude applies equally to romance, his taste in classic rock, fast cars, and even food. He drives everywhere he can in his Dad's 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean values his family and their safety more than anyone's ideas of good or evil. Dean doesn't really have relationships nor does he get 'deep' feelings. That is until Amber Phoenix walks back into his life and suddenly something within him changes…

Samuel 'Sam' Winchester

Born May 2, 1983 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. He has messy ear length brown hair, green-hazel eyes and is 6ft 4". Sam has an older brother, Dean, who to his knowledge is his only sibling. He is good at what he does, but sometimes can fall off the wagon. Sam started hunting alongside his brother and father around the age of twelve; however he began wanting a normal life without monsters. Time passed and after a heated argument with his father, Sam eventually went to Stanford University thus leaving his family and their hunting crusade behind him. Until his older brother comes to ask for his help. After his girlfriend's death, Sam starts to have feelings for Dana Leigh…

Amber Kelly Phoenix

Born March 14, 1982 to Tony and Grace Phoenix in Florence, Colorado. Has brown eyes and has brown shoulder length hair and is 5ft 9". Ever since she was small, she wanted to become a hunter. All of her family was, except her older sister, Cara. They have a love-hate relationship. Everyone in their family, except for Amber and Cara, were murdered; and from that they went their separate ways. Amber tells everyone that her whole family died and doesn't tell anyone about Cara. Amber is quite a complicated girl but once she lets you in everything makes sense; she's quite a loud, fun, wild, very sarcastic girl. She says what's on her mind, which can often get her into trouble. Much a 'shoot first, ask questions later' and 'acts or speaks before thinking' type. Amber has modern taste and style yet from her upbringing from her grandfather, Uncle Bobby and Uncle John she has classic understanding and values. She met Dana from a hunt and from then on they've been hunting together, on occasion Amber goes hunting alone, she has found out some things about what happened to her family, she has dyed and cut her hair multiple times to change her appearance so that she doesn't get recognised by anyone from her past. Amber is really close to her grandfather, John Winchester and Bobby Singer. Has many tattoos. She had a relationship a couple years back which ended badly and has never had anything serious after that. Until the Winchester brothers walk back into her life…

Dana Leigh

Born December 18, 1983 from Alliance, Nebraska. She has grey-green eyes, has brown hair just past her shoulders and is 5ft 5". She is from a small family and no-one in her family knows that she is a hunter; they think she's at college studying to become a journalist. She is best friends, practically sisters, with Amber Phoenix. Although she doesn't know everything about Amber's past nor would she push her best friend into telling her things she doesn't want to tell, yet. Ever since she met Amber she has found her real self. She got into hunting because she was in trouble and also helped Amber out on a hunt, and ever since they have stuck together. She is the opposite of Amber. She's friendly, a great friend, always tries to think logically and is a darn good hunter but loves her research more. Easy going and very outdoorsy. But she wants to live her own life as something else other than hunting. She sees hunting more of a hobby then actually something to focus as a career. She too has her fair share of tattoos. She has a boyfriend named James but also starts to have slight feelings towards a certain Sam Winchester...

Charles 'Charlie' Johnston

Born February 5, 1945. Charlie has grey-blue eyes, dark brown-grey hair and is 6ft tall. Charlie is from and has lived in Florence, Colorado. Owns several mechanic companies and a great hunter. Hunting has always been in Charlie's life. He brought up his children to understand the things that go bump in the night, but wouldn't push them to do what they wouldn't want to do. He too is a war veteran and has his contacts up in high places that really help when hunting those tough cases. Became great friends with Bobby Singer when working on a case together, which happened to be sometime after Bobby's wife's death and with John Winchester on a case after Mary had died. Bobby and Charlie both helped John become the hunter he is today. Loves the Phoenix sisters as his own daughters, even though they are his granddaughters. And also the Winchester brothers. Helps them out a lot and gives them cases when they need to be handled…

Robert 'Bobby' Stephen Singer

Born August 12, 1950. Bobby has blue eyes, short grey-brown hair and is 6ft 1". He is from and has lived in Sioux Falls, South Dakota all his life. Salvager and proprietor of Singer Salvage Yard, Bobby Singer was first introduced to the supernatural world when his wife Karen became possessed by a demon. Becomes great friends 'almost brothers' with John Winchester and Charlie Johnston. He likes to drink and occasionally curse; whatever mood. He is, a "rough but warm-hearted" working-class man who hunts supernatural creatures, has evolved over time into a father-figure for Sam and Dean Winchester, and also to the Phoenix sisters…

John Eric Winchester

Born April 22, 1954. He has brown eyes, short dark brown hair and is 6ft 2" and was from Indiana. John left high school to join the Marine Corps, eventually attaining the rank of corporal. Serving in Vietnam, he received many medals. After leaving the service, he got a job as a mechanic, and fell in love with Mary Campbell, whom he would later marry. John is the father of Sam and Dean Winchester, and also father of another child from a later love interest (after Mary had died of course) but this doesn't come up until a while after. He knows about having another son, but does not tell anyone about it. Seeking revenge after his wife Mary was killed by the demon Azazel, John Winchester became a hunter and raised his two sons to fight the supernatural…

Casey Jones

Born September 7, 1980. He has blue eyes, light brown hair and is 6ft. He is from New Jersey, NY. A cocky and arrogant guy but has a softer, loving side which he rarely ever shows. He was a born hunter, as was his brothers. His parents died when he was very young in a car crash. But he thinks that there is more to it than that and is always trying to find out answers. He knows Charlie really well and for a time he brought Casey up. In turn Casey knows Amber really well too, but they have a love-hate relationship with each other. Casey loves winding Amber up. He has feelings for her but would never say anything to her or do anything as he puts their friendship first. A very clique type of bad boy and has a 'couldn't care less' attitude about everything…


	3. 1) Woman In White

**Woman in White**

_**22 YEARS AGO: Mary Winchester was killed by a demon, after trying to protect her 6 month old baby, Sam, and ever since John Winchester has sworn to hunt it down and kill it. John was never a hunter but after some years of training he became one of the best hunters known to man (and the Supernatural of course). He brought up his sons like warriors and they too had skills of great hunters; Dean grew up wanting to be just like his father and become a great hunter like him too. But for Sam, he didn't want any of it. He wanted to go to college, study law and hopefully become a lawyer… but things never do turn out how you want them to, do they? …**_

**PRESENT DAY:**

About 11 o'clock, on a cold Friday night, in a small apartment lays a sleeping Sam who is woken by noises that sounds like someone is breaking in. He slowly gets up from the bed which holds his sleeping girlfriend, Jessica, and quietly makes his way to his bedroom door. He suddenly sees a figure walking through the hallway and into the kitchen. Sam makes his way towards the figure and try's to punch it, however this figure turns out to be a well skilled male and pins Sam to the ground, then to Sam's surprise a familiar voice breaks the tension.

"Whoa, easy tiger!" Sam is taken back but at the same time annoyed; it was his older brother. It's been a while since they both had seen each other.

"Dean?! What the fuck?" Sam says breathing in hard while Dean laughs at him, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean replies with a smirk but then Sam grabs Dean's hand and pulls him down, slamming his heel into Dean's back and shoving Dean to the floor; ah brotherly love.

"Or not" Dean says which an embarrassed chuckle, Sam pats his brother twice where his holding him down, "Get off of me "Sam rolls off of Dean and helps him up, but Sam is still annoyed at his older brother; Sam is looking at his brother and thinking what the hell is Dean doing here while also thinking that his older brother has not changed one bit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks,

"I was looking for a beer," Dean replies with a smile while patting Sam on the shoulders; he's missed Sam over the years but obviously he won't let his younger brother know that.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" at this point Sam is getting really frustrated with Dean and just wants a simple answer, "Okay, alright" Dean says, knowing Sam is getting annoyed with him. "We need to talk." Sam replies with a shocked yet sarcastic tone,

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'da called, would you have picked up?" Dean replies rhetorically, knowing Sam wouldn't have.

By this time with all the noise that has been made, Jess has awoken and switches the light on and calls out for Sam,

"Sam?"

Both brothers turn in unison to face Jessica.

"Jessica. Hey. Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica" Sam says while Dean is looking at her appreciatively.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" replies Jessica in a confused manner. Sam nods and Dean grinning at Jessica moves closer towards her. Dean pointing to Jessica's top, says

"Oh I love the smurfs." Jessica smiles awkwardly at both brothers, "You know, I gotta tell you; you are completely out of my brother's league." Dean says with a grin.

"Just let me put something on" Jessica replies as she turns to go, but the sound of Dean's voice stops her before she can leave,

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it… Seriously" Keeping his sexy green eyes on Jessica, Dean slowly makes his way back to Sam, who by this part is quite pissed off and is looking at his brother with a rough expression.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean looks at Sam then back at Jessica, "But, uh, nice meeting you."

Jessica looks at Dean then at Sam with surprised look.

"No" Sam says. Walking over towards his girlfriend and putting his arm around her, "No. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," replies Dean in a tone that knows Sam is going to regret saying what he just said, because he knows Sam is going to tell Jessica himself to leave when he knows what this is all about "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Replies Sam with a blunt aggressive tone; Dean smirks and ducks his head, then looks back up at his younger brother with a serious look and says,

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Knowing that he's got Sam's attention, Dean looks at his brother to see what he will say in reply to that.

As Jess glances up towards Sam, Sam replies

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Dean looks at his brother and walks towards the door. Sam and Jess look at each other.

"What's going on Sam?"

"I don't know Jess, just wait for me here and I'll deal with my brother." Sam goes into the bedroom and puts on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. "I'll only be a few minutes." Sam says, and then kisses Jess on her forehead.

He walks towards the open front door and sees Dean waiting outside for him and shuts the door behind him. Then Sam turns to his brother and says in an abrupt tone,

"Dude, what the hell?!"

"What?" Dean asks while walking towards the staircase and walking down.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you" Sam says while following Dean down the staircase.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Dean stops and turns to face Sam who has also stopped walking.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asks,

"I'm not." Sam replies with a soft tone of voice

"Why the fuck not?" Dean asks with confusion. Sam sighs and says to his brother,

"I swore I was done hunting… For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean says while turning back around and walking down the staircase again. Sam follows behind him.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam says in justification. Dean stops at the exit/entrance door and turns to Sam in confusion.

"Well, what the hell was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you fucking kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Sam sighs and looks around. He replies to Dean,

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her" Dean glares outside; he hates it when anyone talks about his mom, or her death, or that night. He just hates it. "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find." says Sam to his brother. Dean looks to Sam and replies,

"We save a lot of people by doing it too." There's a long pause between the two brothers. Sam knows Dean's right but he doesn't understand why Dean can't understand his problem with hunting or anything to do with it. Sam finally breaks the tension,

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean is annoyed at this point with Sam for bringing up their mother again. He glares at Sam for a few seconds and then rolls his eyes and slams the door open to walk out.

Sam knows he's pissed off Dean by bringing up their mother and keeps following him to the car park. The brothers come to another flight of stairs which they climb to get to the car park.

"The weapon training? And melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors" says Sam walking after Dean who's walking towards a parked 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean stops next to the car and turns to his brother in a stern manner and asks,

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean asks, looking away feeling quite ashamed of his younger brother. Sam looks to his brother and tries to justify that he didn't run away.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing"

"Yeah, well, dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it." Sam is silent. He hasn't spoken to his father for quite a few years now and their last time together wasn't the best but he can't imagine his father hurt or dead. "I can't do this alone." Dean adds,

"Yes you can," Sam replies

"Well I don't want to." Dean says while looking down and jangling his car keys. Sam looks around the car park thinking about all the things Dean has been talking about and what he should do or even say to his brother. After a few minutes of silence Sam looks towards his older brother and asks,

"What was he hunting?" Dean looks up at his younger brother and smiles. He goes to the trunk of his Impala and opens it and the spare-tyre compartment where his arsenal is. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and looks through all the weapons, papers etc.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean says still searching for what he needs to show Sam.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" asks Sam intrigued.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asks. Dean stops searching and looks up at Sam

"Bitch I'm twenty-six." Dean grabs a file containing loads of papers and hands one to Sam to look at. Dean explains everything to Sam about their father's hunt, including the voicemail received by Dean from their father. After listening to Dean, Sam is convinced it's worth looking into. Dean drops the file and recorder in a duffle bag and shuts and locks the trunk of the Impala and leans on it looking up at Sam. He says to Sam,

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Sam sighs and after mulling it over he goes to Dean,

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean looks at Sam smiling and nods. Dean walks towards the driver's side and opens the door. Sam tells Dean,

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam walks back to his apartment but then he stops and turns when Dean asks him,

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this… I have an interview." Sam replies reluctantly. Dean goes,

"What a job interview? Skip it." Sam smirks and says,

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" says Dean, smirking.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asks Dean in a firm tone. Dean doesn't say anything to Sam; he's just looking at him and then nods his head and sits in the driver's seat of the Impala. Dean closes his door, puts the radio on and is looking ahead thinking about things and waiting for Sam. Sam watches Dean do this and when Dean has got into the car and is waiting for him, Sam makes his way back to his apartment.

Sam enters the apartment and goes straight towards his bedroom. He gets a duffle bag and starts to put things in. He puts in some hunting gear he has kept over the years, clothes and his laptop. Jessica enters the room and Sam explains that he just needs to get his father back from a deer hunting trip. Jessica is confused about the whole thing and starts to worry about Sam and his interview on Monday.

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal." Sam smirks and replies to Jessica,

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back on time… I promise." Sam goes to kiss Jessica on the cheek and leaves. Before he leaves, Jessica shouts to Sam,

"At least tell me where you're going!" Sam looks back and smiles, then continues to walk towards the front door. He opens it and doesn't look back at Jessica, then shuts the door behind him.

Sam descends the staircase, out the entrance, up the small flight of stairs and walks up to the Impala which holds a waiting Dean. Sam throws in his bag in the back seat and then opens the passenger's door and climbs in. He shuts the door and looks at Dean.

"Let's do this Dean"

"Yes sir!" Dean replies sarcastically while starting up the car and driving out of the car park and onto the road. The drive to Jericho was about six to seven hours long, plenty of time for the brothers to catch up; you would think. It was going to a fun drive.

Meanwhile in a few states over two female hunters, Amber Phoenix and Dana Leigh, have just come back from a hunt and have entered their motel room. Amber takes off her black leather jacket and throws it onto a bed which is quite messy and walks into the bathroom while Dana falls on to the other bed which is neatly made. She takes off her dark blue denim jacket and lies back onto the bed.

"That hunt was a pain in my ass! Amber next time you're the decoy!" Dana shouts while still lying on the bed. Amber, who is in the bathroom in front of the mirror and sink, chuckles lightly and shakes her head while cleaning a deep wound on her shoulder that she has gotten from the recent hunt,. She's covered in fresh cuts and wounds but the one her shoulder was the deepest. While she's trying to clean her wound Dana shouts,

"I mean it; I think I nearly died tonight!"

"Well you didn't!" shouts Amber from the bathroom.

"I could have!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Dana." Amber says walking out of the bathroom holding a towel on her wound towards a green bag on the floor by her messy bed. She takes out a bandage and an antiseptic spray. "You knew the consequences of the job when you agreed to join me," Amber says looking towards Dana "Plus, you're hardly bleeding and you've got light scratches." Amber lifts the towel she has covering her wound, "When you get a cut or a wound like this, then you have my permission to bitch and moan about everything." Dana winces at the sight of Amber's wound,

"I think that's the worst one you've gotten."

"That you know of…" says Amber smirking at Dana. Dana shakes her head and replies,

"Well I'm allowed to be a bit dramatic; I've only started with this new job and lifestyle for about… Urm…"

"A year and a half?" Amber says finishing off Dana's sentence.

"Seriously?" Dana replies quite shocked.

"Yep"

"God, where does the time go?" Dana says while looking around and scratching her head.

"Time flies when you're having fun you know," says Amber winking at Dana then walks back to the bathroom.

Standing over the sink she puts the towel she had covering her wound down and puts the bandage down but takes the top off the spray and sprays her wound about five times and lets it settle. Her wound was stinging like mad but Amber wasn't that bothered she was used to all this by now and didn't think it hurt as much. After a few minutes she opens up the bandage packet and starts to bandage herself up. When she finishes she cleans up the mess around her and washes her hands. As she finishes washing her hands she looks up at her reflection in the mirror; she was looking at how she has changed in the past year psychically but also how her life has changed even more than it did the past year and a half and since the devastating incident that happened to her and her family 10 years ago. As her eyes gaze from her face down to her bandaged wound to the several of chains and necklaces she has hanging from her neck, with her left hand she holds one and shuts her eyes…

_****FLASHBACK****_

_**A young Amber on the night before her 10**__**th**__** birthday was brushing her teeth in a spotless all white bathroom. She had such life in her eyes and big smile on her face. She spat out the toothpaste and gargled some water and then spat that out too. She wipes her face and just stands for a couple of minutes in front of the mirror above the sink, staring at her reflection. She then whispers to herself**_

"_**Tomorrow will be one of the best birthdays ever!" As soon as she says this, her mother approaches behind Amber and smiles.**_

"_**Now why will tomorrow be such a great day? It's only the 14**__**th**__** of March?!" her mother says and laughs. Amber just giggles and replies,**_

"_**Well you will have to wait to find out tomorrow now mom!" They both chuckle and Amber turns to her mother and gives her a great big hug. They walk out towards Amber's bedroom. Then her father comes into the bedroom.**_

"_**Hey! Where's my hug Panda?" he says, and Amber laughs and runs to hug her dad before getting into bed. After getting tucked into bed, both parents sit on Amber's bed and her mother smiles and hands her a small black box with a silver bow on top of it. With excitement on Amber's face she takes and stares at the box for a good couple of minutes. Finally her father says.**_

"_**Well, are you actually going to open it or just admire the packaging?" Amber giggles and opens the box. She gasps and takes out a pure silver chain which has a pure Jade stone hanging from it. Amber is in such awe with her necklace, she carefully puts it back into the box and jumps out of bed to hug her parents with so much love. Both parents smile down at her and then to each other. Then her mother says,**_

"_**Well why don't you try it on?" Her mother takes the necklace out again and puts it on her daughter and smiles**_

"_**Beautiful." Then her father says to her,**_

"_**Amber, this isn't just any necklace, it's an amulet and special kind of one." Amber looks at her father, intrigued to find out what type of amulet it is. Then her mother speaks,**_

"_**It's a Jade Dragon stone amulet" Amber's face is with shock and her eyes sticking out at her parents. It was one of the most powerful stone amulets that are known to man and supernatural. With the right amount of power, one could defeat any evil being with just this stone. It also glows when the individual wearing it is feeling sadness, hurt, anger and or loss. She knew how much this amulet would have cost her parents and she starts feeling guilty.**_

"_**Honey, why are you upset?" her mother asked her.**_

"_**I don't feel right taking this from you! It must have cost so much!" Both parents smile and chuckles slightly.**_

"_**You shouldn't worry about that Panda, we love you so much and we wanted to give you something as special as you!" her father tells her. Amber smiles and gives a kiss to each of her parents and climbs back into bed, keeping the amulet on. Then kissing her on her forehead her mother says to her,**_

"_**Just remember, whenever you feel alone or sad, hold onto your amulet and think of us."**_

Amber opens her eyes and sees herself now still holding onto that necklace but obviously being an older version. She holds on to her childhood memories especially that she only has a few. She was young when her family died but can still remember every little detail of what happened that night. After wiping a tear that had streamed down her cheek, she whispers to herself the words she said to herself when she got given that necklace, "I'll always remember…"

At the same time, while Amber is in the bathroom, Dana is lying on her bed thinking as well how her life has changed in the past year. A year and a half ago she was at college studying Journalism, living with her boyfriend and leading a pretty normal life. That was until a cold night in early April in 2003 where her life had all changed.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_**Dana's boyfriend, who is called James, had a month away to study in New York and she was alone for the first month in a new apartment. It was day 5 in the new apartment at around 10pm where Dana was finishing unpacking her things in the bedroom, when all of a sudden the lights started to flicker. Dana looks around her bedroom and walks into the hall to see that the flickering is happening all over the apartment. All of a sudden she can feel a chill around her. At this point, Dana is getting worried and walks towards the kitchen to pick up the phone to call the super. She picks the phone up and starts to dial but she notices that the line is dead and there is a lot of static. She puts the phone down and looks up and to her surprise she can she a young girl's reflection in the glass of a cupboard. Dana spins around and she doesn't see anything. She runs back into her bedroom and closes the door and picks up her mobile. But before she can do anything else she hears a giggle from outside her bedroom door. Dana's heart is racing and her breathing has gotten heavy. Then there was silence. Dana has frozen. She can't move not that she can't but it's the fact she doesn't believe in scary stories or ghosts and she feels like she's in one. Then suddenly her phone starts to ring, which makes her jump. She looks down at the phone and it's a number she doesn't recognise but answers it anyway.**_

"_**Hello?" she answers and then a sharp female tone replies.**_

"_**You've seen her haven't you?" At this point Dana is beyond freaked out and before she can say anything else the voice says, "Can you open your apartment door? I can help you out Dana." How does this person know her? But before she can do or say anything the other female hangs up. Dana contemplates going to the door especially after what just happened. Then there was a banging noise on the front door. Dana makes her way to the door and unlocks the door and slowly opens it. On the other side was Amber. Her hair was dark brown with lighter highlights and wavy. They were open and came to the middle of her back, much longer to what they are to the present. She was wearing a red plaid shirt tucked into her dark blue denim shorts and biker heeled boots and big black duffle bag. Dana stares at Amber with confusion; why was the new college girl at her apartment? What's happening? Then after a couple of minutes Amber breaks the ice,**_

"_**Well, I would love a drink and to hear what just happened to you a couple of minutes ago…" Dana just stares into Amber's eyes with confusion and is reluctant to let her inside her apartment. Then Amber goes, "Look Dana, I'm here to help you and I don't want you to get hurt plus I really need a drink right now." Dana, who is still quiet and still in shock, lets Amber into her apartment and closes the door. Dana just leans against the door and thinks to herself, 'my life is about to change isn't it?'**_

The sound of Dana's phone buzzing disrupts her thinking and brings her back to the present. She opens her eyes and sits up on her bed, searching for her phone. She reaches for her jacket that she threw on the bed from when she came into the motel room, and retrieves her phone from one of the pockets. She unlocks her phone and sees that she has two text messages; one from her mom and the other from her boyfriend, James. She opens the text from James first and smiles as she reads it. _"Missing you loads babe, hope Amber is taking good care of you. Have fun on the rest of the girls trip and I'll see you soon! Xx" _ At the exact time Dana is reading the text to herself, Amber walks out of the bathroom and looks at Dana and shakes her head and says while walking towards Dana's bed,

"Tell James to quit being such a baby and that I'm keeping you safe and alive!"

"How do you know it's James and not my mom?" Dana asks

"Because you don't smile like an idiot when you read her texts" Amber says flatly, "It's more like a deer in headlights look you give whenever you read her texts because you totally suck at lying to her, well to anyone for that matter." Dana just glares up at Amber while she's just smirking at Dana knowing she's right. Dana just shakes her head and looks back at Amber and the bandage covering the wound on Amber's shoulder.

"Hey, you're as good as new!" Dana says with a grin

"Yeah more or less, it's just gonna be a bitch to heal!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Amber!" said Dana with a dramatic tone. Amber just stares at Dana and raises her left eyebrow with attitude.

"Don't be giving me any of that miss, I've been doing this for longer then you so I have every right to bitch and moan about things." Dana just laughs at Amber and finishes replying to James and her mom. Dana takes off her brown heeled ankle boots and black socks; she ties her hair up into a ponytail and walks towards the bathroom. Amber is sitting on her messy bed full of clothes, files and pictures of the most recent case they've just finished. She grabs her laptop from the rucksack beside her bed and opens it up. Then Amber's phone buzzes and it's a text from her granddad, Charlie. _"Good work on the shape shifter case kiddo. I know you just finished a case but I've heard some talk off some reliable sources that there's a big case out in Jericho. If you want it, the case is yours. Reply back ASAP otherwise I'll give it to Casey." _ Amber, without any hesitation, replies straight away to Charlie saying that she'll take the case. She has a tendency to not think about things and diving in too soon, plus she hates her granddad giving good cases to other hunters, especially ones she doesn't like. A couple of minutes later, Amber receives an email off Charlie which has all the information about the case. While looking through all the information, getting to grips with the case, Amber always has this eagerness in her eyes and a suspicious grin on her face. Dana walks out of the bathroom and looks towards Amber and says,

"Amber, I'm gonna have a sho…" Dana pauses and notices Amber's suspicious grin and then says "Don't tell me you've got us another hunt right after one?!" Amber stops what she's doing and looks up at a very pissed of Dana. Amber replies,

"How do you know I'm not reading an email about something else?"

"Because when you get any other type of emails you don't grin like an idiot at while you read them!" Amber nods her head and replies,

"Touché!"

"But seriously Amber?!"

"Look Charlie offered it to me first and he said that it's an interesting case. Plus if I didn't say yes then that dick of a hunter Casey would have got it." Dana rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"My God Amber! This thing between you and Casey, it's going to get out of hand and then something's going to happen. Plus I need some bloody rest!"

"Aw come on Danni! I'll drive and you can sleep in the car!"

"Amber, I…"

"Just look at the files Charlie sent me," Amber pleaded and turned the laptop towards Dana to have a look at the files and pictures about the case. Dana walks over to the bed and looks at the files. After some time discussing the information and the possible thing that could be behind it all, Amber asks,

"Come on, you're obviously intrigued by the case! Plus it's only a 4-5 hour drive over to Jericho, well with me driving that is."

"Hmm, it does sound interesting but I don't know…" Dana looks at Amber, who has this pleading look and a great big smile on her face, then shakes her head and hands Amber the laptop back and says,

"FINE!"

"YES!"

"Just let me at least have a shower first! Can you do that Amber?" Amber looks at Dana with a smile and replies,

"Make it quick" and laughs. Dana smiles and shakes her head while walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door to have a shower. While Dana is in the bathroom, Amber is getting everything together and all packed for the journey to Jericho. As soon as she's packed the last of her stuff, she takes it all out of the room and makes her way towards her car, a black 1969 Pontiac GTO Mustang a small gift from one of Charlie's friends, which is parked right outside the motel room. She puts everything in the trunk of her car. She shuts it and walks back into the motel to grab her phone and purse. She then makes her way to the driver's side of the car and opens the door and sits in, waiting for Dana to come and join her. Half an hour has passed and Dana finally emerges from the motel room with her bags. She puts her bags into the trunk and shuts it. As she sits in the front passenger seat, Amber says to her,

"Got everything princess? Took your time."

"Well, you could've helped me instead of just sitting here?" Dana looks at Amber and Amber just smiles at Dana, knowing that Dana is sleep deprived and is annoyed. Amber starts the car and drives out of the motel car park, onto the road towards Jericho.

It's around 11am, the sun's beaming and not a cloud in the sky. The boys are still on the road and they've just passed a 'Jericho' sign. Sam is talking on his cell phone.

"Thank you." He closes his phone and puts it in his jacket pocket "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." Sam says looking at Dean. Dean is just looking straight ahead at the road ahead of him whilst he is driving.  
>"So that's something? I guess." Sam questions. Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. Shortly after there is a bridge coming up ahead of them and at the bridge there are two police cars and several officers. Noticing this, Dean says to Sam<br>"Check it out." Sam leans towards the window for a closer look. Dean pulls his car over and turns off the engine. He opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and his dad's faces. Dean picks one out and grins at his younger brother who returns his grin with a stare.  
>"Let's go" Dean says cheery and gets out the car. As the brothers approach the middle of the bridge to look at the crime scene an officer is speaking to the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe.<br>"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints… Spotless! It's almost too clean." Deputy Jaffe has this confused look on his face and shakes his head. Then after a couple of minutes, he turns to his fellow officer and speaks,  
>"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?"<br>"Yeah," The other officer replies with a gloomy tone.  
>"How's Amy doing?"<br>"She's putting up missing posters downtown." As soon as the officer finishes his sentence Dean walks up to the two of them and buts in.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" The Deputy looks up at Dean and straightens up. He examines Dean and Sam with his eyes looking up and down and then speaks,  
>"And who are you?" with a glare. Dean flashes his badge with a smirk and replies<br>"Federal marshals."  
>"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe asks looking at the brothers with a questioned look on his face. Dean laughs and says,<br>"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." He goes over to the car and pauses. He looks at the car and speaks,  
>"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Looking up at Jaffe, he replies<p>

"Yeah, that's right, about a mile up the road." Pointing at the route for Centennial Highway. "There've been others before that." Sam looks in the direction where the Deputy had pointed and then asks,  
>"So, this victim, you knew him?" The Deputy nods and replies,<br>"A town like this, everybody knows everybody." As he says this, Dean looks at the bridge and then up, then looks around the whole area.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asks.  
>"No. Not so far as we can tell."<br>"So what's the theory?" Sam asks looking towards Jaffe, then makes his way to his brother.  
>"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Jaffe responds and shrugging his shoulders. Dean just laughs lightly and reacts to the Deputy,<br>"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." And he smiles towards Jaffe. Sam then stomps on Dean's foot and looks at Jaffe with embarrassment,  
>"Thank you for your time." Jaffe looks towards Sam and nods, and then he looks at Dean and glares. Sam starts to walk away and Dean follows not far behind him. As they are getting off the bridge, Dean smacks Sam on the head.<br>"Ow! What the hell was that for?"  
>"Why'd you have to step on my foot, that fucking hurt?!" growls Dean<br>"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Dean stares at Sam and moves to walk in front of him forcing Sam to stop walking.  
>"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean explains. Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns around and notices two FBI Agents and the Jericho Sheriff.<br>"Can I help you boys?" the Sheriff asks the brothers.  
>"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean replies. Then as the FBI Agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." The brothers then walk past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go and then turns around and continues to walk towards Deputy Jaffe. At the same time, the brothers are walking towards the parked Impala.<p>

"Look Dean, I know you have a problem with law enforcement" Sam looks at his older brother, Dean just scoffs, "But dude, you need to chill it sometimes. You're gonna blow your own cover if you don't reel it in." They get to the car and Dean turns to look at Sam, who has this concerned look on his face.

"Sammy, if they did their damn jobs properly then I wouldn't have a prob…" Something catches Dean's eye. Across from them, is a parked black 1969 Pontiac GTO Mustang with Amber and Dana getting out of it. Dean admires the car, then his eyes move onto Amber and is checking her out. Dean is grinning like an idiot and Sam is staring at his brother, confused. He then looks behind him and notices the girls and keeps his eyes on them as well, but not for the same reason as Dean, but he feels like he knows the car from somewhere and one of the girls, but can't put his finger on it. At the same time, after getting out the car the girls walk towards the bridge and Dana turns to Amber and asks,

"What are we doing here Amb?"

"We're just checking the latest scene out" Dana stops walking and looks at Amber.

"But we don't even have any 'I.D.s' on us! What are we gonna do? Just waltz up to the officers and ask them point blank what happened?" Amber laughs lightly and looks at Dana,

"Pretty much. You coming?" Amber asks and smiles at Dana. Dana just shakes her head and starts walking towards Amber and the bridge. Amber, who is just laughing to herself, takes a look around the surrounding area. She does a double take when she notices Sam and Dean, who are looking at her and Dana. Dean smirks towards Amber giving his 'I'm checking you out and I like what I see' look. Amber smirks back at Dean raising her left eyebrow and then turns around to walk onto the bridge. Sam then returns his eyes towards Dean, who is still staring at Amber, and goes,

"I think that's one of your problems too." pointing towards the girls. Dean looks up at Sam with an innocent look on his face,

"What?" Sam just looks at Dean and shakes his head, Dean just smirks at Sam who is walking to the passenger side of the Impala and gets in. Dean then follows. Amber catches up with Dana who is talking to Deputy Jaffe and the Sheriff.

"So what brings you two young ladies to Jericho?" the Sheriff asks as Amber is walking towards them. Dana just freezes and looks towards Amber. Amber just smiles at the Deputy and Sheriff and replies,

"Oh I've come to see my aunt." Dana looks at Amber and nervously laughs. Amber looks towards Dana and then back at the Sheriff. "She's not been well and I thought I should come to see her."

"That's very nice of you, Miss…?" Jaffe asks Amber

"Dawson." Amber replies with another smile. Jaffe smiles back then looks at Dana.

"And you Miss…?"

"Dawson. We're sisters." Dana nervously says while looking at Amber, when they don't even look even slightly similar. After a couple of awkward minutes an FBI agent walks towards the Sheriff and asks to talk to him in private, leaving the girls with Deputy Jaffe.

"So what's happened here then Deputy…?" Amber flirts. Deputy Jaffe smirks at Amber and replies,

"Jaffe. Well there's just been another disappearance of another young male."

"Another?" questions Dana who has noticed that Amber is using one of her many talents to get information out of someone. Flirting. Dana shakes her head and looks at Amber and then at the Deputy.

"Ahem, Deputy you said another?"

"Oh, yes!" Jaffe just realised then he has been flirting back at Amber, "Just a couple of nights ago, same thing happened. Vanished." The Deputy was just looking around at his men doing their work. Dana then shoots Amber a look to hurry up and to get off the bridge. Amber then breaks the silence.

"Who were they Deputy?" Amber nods her head towards the Impala.

"Federal marshals… Apparently," responds Jaffe, who is looking at Dean who has just started up the engine and looks towards the Deputy and girls. Dean smiles at the three of them. Amber laughs and looks back at the Deputy.

"They look quite young to be federal marshals, don't they?" Dana questions.

"My thought exactly," replied the Deputy. Amber looks at the Deputy, smiles and says to him,

"Well maybe you should just check with the Federal Marshals Office, you know. Just to make sure." She turns back and looks at Dean drive off. Then suddenly Amber has a flashback to a moment back in her childhood…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Young Amber is playing outside on her front lawn with two other boys. Then the boys' father walks outside talking to Amber's father. They talk and just watch Amber the two boys playing. Then the boys' father comes over to Amber,**_

"_**Having fun?" Amber smiles up at him and nods. The boys laugh and then the older boy says to Amber,**_

"_**This is our cue to say goodbye," Amber looks at him with a frown and then back at the boys' father.**_

"_**Aw, don't give me those puppy eyes miss!" the father said and gives Amber a big hug. "I promise, they'll be back soon!" He lets go of Amber and nods to his boys and then nods back towards Amber's father, who nods back at him. He makes his way to a 1967 Chevy Impala. Then the boys come over to Amber and then the younger boy hugs her and walks towards the car. The older one hangs back for a bit. He looks at Amber and smiles,**_

"_**Don't miss us too much, Princess!"**_

"_**Don't you miss me too much, Deano!" She laughs and the boy just shakes his head as he doesn't like this nickname. He hugs Amber tightly and then smiles at her father. He walks towards the Impala and sits next to his brother in the back. As the car is driving away, Amber notices the boys in the back window waving at her. She then runs towards the car, but only up until the pavement and waves back with a great big smile on her face…**_

Amber comes back to reality, with both the Deputy and Dana looking at her.

"Sorry, I just remembered something," Amber says.

"What?" Dana asks. Amber looks at Dana and then at the Deputy.

"Oh, nothing. Just… Uh… I need to pick up some flowers for my aunt" Amber lies, she turns towards the Deputy, "Could you just tell us the way into town and to a decent floral shop please?" The Deputy nods and walks with the girls back to their car. As the Deputy is telling Dana and Amber the directions into town, Amber keeps replaying that flashback in her head. They finally get to the car and the Deputy says goodbye and walks back to the bridge. As he walks away, Dana looks at Amber who has this confused look and asks,

"What's up Amb?"

"I don't know. I just suddenly remembered something."

"What?" Amber looks at Dana and shakes her head.

"Doesn't matter. What do you think?" Amber asks, while looking at the bridge. Dana just stares at Amber for a bit and then looks back at the crime scene.

"I dunno. Maybe vengeful spirit? I can't be certain, we need to talk to a couple of people in the town and if that comes up empty then we'll just have to come back here, when it's quieter." She looks back at Amber, who has just been staring at the bridge. Then she brings her eyes back to Dana,

"By the way, what the hell was that on the bridge?" Amber asks looking at Dana. Dana just stares at Amber with a confused look. "You've been doing this almost two years and you can't even do a bit of improv? Without props?" Dana shakes her head and looks up at Amber with a smile,

"Well, maybe you should tell me in advance what the hell your plan is?" Amber laughs and then looks at her car.

"I did! Hmm… Might as well get going then." Amber replies and gets into the car, as does Dana. They both sit and shut the doors. Amber starts up the car and drives towards the Centennial Highway and into town.

As the girls arrive into the town, Dana notices a girl putting up 'MISSING' flyers of the most recent guy to have gone missing. Dana looks at her and then turns to Amber who is trying to figure out where to go and says,

"Hey Amber,"

"What?"

"Look at her" Amber just looks at Dana and replies sarcastically,

"I'm not into girls like that." Amber laughs. Dana stares at Amber, before looking back at the girl.

"She's putting up missing posters of, who I'm thinking is, the most recent guy to have gone missing," Dana says. Amber parks up in front of a small café and turns off the engine. She then looks in her rear view mirror at the girl and says to Dana,

"Girlfriend possibly, maybe family member." Dana nods in agreement,

"Yeah." Amber then looks towards Dana, who is looking around at the town, and says,

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Dana stares at Amber.

"On my own? We normally do this together." Dana replies. Amber looks blankly back at Dana and then goes,

"I know but you're much better talking to the emotional family members, friends and whatever. Plus I wanna go find a motel so I can take a shower; I've been driving for ages!" Dana laughs,

"Alright smelly, I'll go and talk to her. Make sure you let me know where this motel is." Amber nods her head then starts up the engine. Dana opens the car door, grabs her small side-bag and gets out. She shuts the car door and watches Amber drive off. She then turns around, putting her bag around her and makes her way towards the girl. As she approaches the girl, the girl drops a few of the 'MISSING' posters and Dana helps her pick them up. As she picks them up, Dana quickly scans the poster before speaking to the girl.

"Here you go,"

"Thanks, you can keep one." The girl replies. Dana smiles and asks,

"I hope you don't mind me asking…"

"Amy,"

"Amy, but who is this?" Amy looks down at the picture of the guy and replies,

"Troy, my boyfriend." Dana looks at Amy with sadness.

"Do you have any idea what's happened?" Amy looks up at Dana and shrugs.

"He was on the Centennial Highway…" Amy paused, then she carried on talking, "When we were speaking on the phone and then he hung up." Dana noticed that Amy paused mid-sentence when she mentioned the Centennial Highway. There was a silence that overcame the two girls. Finally, Amy looked up at Dana with a confused look and broke the silence. "I've not seen you around here." Dana stared at Amy and then smiled.

"Yeah I'm not from around here, I've just come to see… Uh… My aunt."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah… Well that's why I came up to you... Urm I was wondering if you could help me out and point me in the right direction of a decent floral shop." Dana smiles at Amy who returns one back and says,

"Sure," Amy points down the road, "Just keeping going straight and take your first left and on the corner there's a little shop called 'Tina's'." Dana smiles and Amy turns around to carry on putting up the posters. Dana starts to walk away but she's really curious about something Amy did. She walks back to Amy and asks,

"I don't want to sound rude but before when you were telling me about Troy, you paused when you mentioned the Centennial Highway, what's the deal with that place?" Amy stopped in her tracks and looked down at the ground. She turns around to face Dana with a sad yet scared look in her eye.

"Well, there's story or legend, depends on how you want to look at it. I'm pretty sure your aunt would know about it, but anyway there was this girl who got killed out there and, well, it's said that she's still out there. Her spirit anyway, and… well she hitchhikes with whoever drives on the Highway, and they're never to be seen again." After telling this to Dana, Amy becomes even sadder then how she was before. Dana, noticing this, starts to feel really bad and puts her hand on Amy's shoulder for reassurance.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Amy looks up at Dana and smiles weakly. As she does this, Dana notices her necklace and says to Amy, "Well, as long as you've got that necklace on, you'll be protected." Amy looks down at her necklace, which is a pentagram in a circle, and laughs lightly.

"I always thought it brought bad luck and stuff." Dana smiles and shakes her head.

"It's actually quite a powerful thing used especially for protection, well if you believe in that stuff it can be." Amy looks up at Dana who nods at her.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Amy. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise…" As Amy responded she realises she didn't catch Dana's name, but before she could do or say anything, Dana had already made her way down the street. As Dana is walking away from Amy, she takes out her cell phone from her purse and calls Amber. After a couple of dials, Amber picks up and speaks,

"About time"

"Well I found out a couple of interesting things, I'm on my way, where's this motel?"

"Just a couple of blocks from that café I dropped you off at, you'll see the sign for it when you're near it."

"Okay," but before Dana could say anything else Amber says,

"Pick up some food will ya." Dana laughs and replies,

"Is that why you sound cranky?"

"Yeah." Amber says flatly.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find. See you in a bit."

"Alright." Dana cuts the call and puts her phone back in her bag, making her way to a Chinese take-out she spots across the road and then makes her way to the motel. At the same time Dana was on the phone to Amber, the brothers are walking around the town and spot Amy, who is still putting up the posters. Dean nods in Amy's direction as he talks to Sam.  
>"I'll bet you that's her. " Sam nods in agreement and they walk up to Amy and stop behind her.<br>"You must be Amy?" Dean asks her. Amy stops what she's doing and turns to face the brothers who are looking straight at her. She replies,  
>"Yeah?" Dean smiles and says,<p>

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy." Sam stares at Dean, then smiles towards Amy. Amy is just staring at both of them with confusion.  
>"He never mentioned you to me," she says as she walks away to carry on putting the posters up, Sam and Dean aren't far behind her.<br>"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean lies. Sam looks at his brother and then to Amy,

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." As he finishes his sentence, Amy's friend walks up to Amy and hugs her. Sam smiles at both of them and notices there is a diner right behind the girls. He asks, "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" and points to the diner. The girls look at each other and nod. All four walk into the diner and sit in a booth, Dean and Sam are opposite Amy and Rachel, her friend. Sam looks at Amy and asks her what happened on that night. Amy looks down at the table and then back at Sam.  
>"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did." Sam nods his head and asks,<br>"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Amy shakes her head,  
>"No. Nothing I can remember." The brothers nod in union and Sam notices Amy's necklace.<br>"I like your necklace." Sam says, Amy looks down and holds the pendant she's wearing and smiles.  
>"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." She says. Sam laughs lightly and looks down, then up at Dean then to the girls. Dean looks over to his brother then at Amy.<br>"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam says, Dean lets out a chuckle and pats Sam on the shoulder,

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean smiles and then looks at the girls. "What?" He says to Amy, who is looking down at the table in bewilderment. Both brothers and Rachel are looking at Amy. She looks up at the boys and says,

"It's just that, you're not the first person today to have said something like that to me." The boys look at each other and then back at Amy. Dean asks,

"What do you mean?"

"Just a couple of minutes before you guys came; a girl came up to me and we spoke for a bit. Then she left. She said the same sort'a thing about my necklace." Rachel stares at Amy and then at the boys, who look at Rachel and then each other.

"What did she look like?" Sam questions, Amy shrugs her shoulders and looks out the window. Dean is thinking to himself whether or not it was one of the girls from the bridge. He looks towards Amy and asks,

"Was she tall? Dark hair? Quite hot?" Dean smirks and all three of them look at him. Dean is taken back and Amy shakes her head. Sam realises Dean is talking about the one of the girls from the bridge and asks,

"Light hair? Average frame? Slim?" Amy looks at Sam and nods,

"Yeah. She was pretty and real nice. She came to ask for directions to a flower shop and we started talking about Troy. I didn't catch her name though. And I don't know where she's gone now." The brothers nod their heads and look at each other. They wanted to find out whom that girl was and what she's doing here but they had to focus on the job at hand. Dean then takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward,  
>"Alright, don't worry about her. She's not important, but what is important is Troy and the way he disappeared, well something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Amy and Rachel look at each other. Dean looks at both of them and asks, "What is it?" Rachel sighs and looks at the brothers.<br>"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." The brothers are intrigued and speak in chorus,  
>"What do they talk about?" Rachel shrugs her shoulders and replies,<br>"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. And well, supposedly she's still out there. And… She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." Sam and Dean look at each other. After a couple of minutes, Dean goes

"Well, thank you ladies for your help and insight." As Dean gets up and lets Sam get out of the booth, both brothers stand next to each other and look down at the girls who are still sitting in the booth. Sam smiles and says,

"If we find him, we'll let you know." The girls look up at Sam and Dean and nod. As the brothers walk out of the diner and walk back to the car. Dean turns to Sam,

"Well that's something. We need to find out some more stuff about that chick that was killed." Sam agrees and is looking around to see if there is anything that will point them in the direction of a library or something. They stop a man who is walking by the car and ask him if there is a library nearby. The man nods and tells the brothers how to get there. They get into the car and drive towards the library.

As Dean parks up in front of the library, he cuts the engine and turns to Sam.

"Do you think those girls are part of something?" Sam looks at his older brother with uncertainty.

"What do you mean Dean?" Dean realises Sam doesn't know who he's talking about. He smiles,

"Those chicks from the bridge?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe? But if I'm honest Dean, I'm not that bothered." Dean looks at his brother, "I just wanna get this job done, figure out where dad is and get back home." Dean nods and looks out the window. Sam looks at his brother and before he can say anything, Dean turns to him and says,

"Well, we better shake our asses and get going with the case then Sammy!" He grins at Sam and then gets out the car. Sam looks out his window and then at Dean, who is making his way to the entrance of the library. Sam gets out the car and follows Dean. They make their way to a vacant computer and sit around it. Dean starts searching for possible stories but comes up empty. Watching this Sam looks at his brother and says,  
>"Let me try." And reaches over Dean, as he does this Dean smacks Sam's hand away.<br>"I got it!" Before Dean can carry on searching, Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over.  
>"Dude!" shouts Dean and hits Sam on his shoulder, "You're such a control freak."<p>

Sam ignores Dean and asks,  
>"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Well, maybe it's not murder." As Sam says this, he types in 'Suicide on Centennial Highway' and an article entitled 'Suicide on Centennial' comes up. Dean glares at his younger brother, for getting the better of him, and then looks at the article that Sam has opened. They read the article, trying to understand what had happened.<br>"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam says and brings up the picture of the woman.  
>"Does it say why she did it?" replies Dean. Sam nods and says,<br>"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Dean raises his eyebrows,  
>"Hmm…" The article shows a picture of a distraught man next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; where Troy was killed. Sam is still reading the article,<br>"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Dean looks at the picture and recognises the image of the bridge. He points at the picture,  
>"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks Sam, who looks and nods. He replies to Dean<p>

"Guess we need to go back when it's quieter and without all the cops around." Both brothers look at each other and make their way out of the library. Standing in front of the parked Impala the brothers decide to go grab a bite to eat and then make their way to the bridge.

Across town in a motel Amber emerges from a long hot shower. As she wraps the towel around her damp body, there's a knock on the motel door. She secures the towel around her chest and unlocks the bathroom door to make her way to the motel door. She pulls back the netted curtain from the window next to the door to see who it is. She sees Dana standing outside with two white plastic bags. She unlocks the door and lets her in.

"Thanks," Dana says breathlessly. Amber nods and walks towards her bed. Dana walks in and shuts the door behind her. She puts the take out bags on a small round wooden table and starts to take out some boxes. Amber is looking through her duffle bags trying to find the first aid kit.

"Have you seen the first aid bag?" Amber asks, "I swear I put it in this bag." Dana, who had been eating her egg-fried rice, looks up at Amber and nods. With a full mouth of food, Dana replies,

"Yeah you did, but it was with my stuff." Dana goes towards her big dark blue duffle bag and begins to search for the first aid bag. Amber makes her way towards Dana. As Dana finds the small green bag, she hands it to Amber and smiles. Amber thanks her and walks back into the bathroom. While she's in the bathroom, Amber removes the bandage from her shoulder and takes out the anti-septic spray and sprays the wound that is present. As she dabs a cotton towel on her neck she shouts,

"So, what did you find out from that chick?"

"Well, Troy that guy who went missing, that was his girlfriend. And we spoke for a bit and I found out something really interesting!" Dana shouts back, whilst taking out the laptop from Amber's bag. Amber emerges from the bathroom wearing light grey jogging bottoms and a black hoodie which is zipped halfway showing the top of her white tank top with her damp hair in a bun. She throws the first aid bag into Dana's duffle bag and walks towards the food that Dana laid out on the table.

"Yeah I know, you said that before." Amber says, whilst she puts an egg roll in her chicken noodles. "What's the thing?"

"Amy, that's her name, she told me about this town legend. Apparently, this girl was killed out on the highway and her spirit is out there. It's apparently told that she hitch-hikes and the people she gets in the car with are never to be found again." Dana replies, Amber who is making her way to sit on her bed, looks intrigued. She sits cross-legged on the bed, eating her food while Dana is searching for something on the laptop. A couple of minutes past and Dana turns the laptop around showing Amber exactly the same article Sam found in the Library. Amber sees the article and stops eating. She places her take-out box on the night stand and takes a few sips of her Diet Coke and makes her way to Dana's bed. Amber walks over to Dana's bed and kneels down on the floor and looks at the laptop which sits on Dana's bed facing Amber.

"Hmmm… This is something." Amber states as she reads the article. Dana who has this massive grin on her face replies,

"I know!" Amber looks up at Dana and says,

"Alright detective, calm down. So what do you think? This girl, she committed suicide and…" says Amber, but she is interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sighs and gets up to walk towards her bed and retrieves her phone. It's Charlie.

"Hey Charlie," Amber answers and Dana nods.

"Hey kiddo, how's the case going?" Charlie asks, Amber nods her head and goes,

"Yeah it's alright so far, we were just going over everything we know. Hang on; let me put you on speaker." Amber puts her phone on speaker and puts it down on Dana's bed and continues to look at the article Dana found and the information Charlie had sent previously.

"Hey Charlie!" said Dana,

"How you Dan? Amber treating you okay?" Charlie chuckles lightly. Amber shakes her head and ignores the comment.

"Yeah all's good. I just found something out which is slowly piecing this case together." Dana says with joy. Both Amber and Charlie chuckle lightly, and Charlie replies,

"Is that why you sound so giddy?"

"Yes." Both girls say together, they look up at each other and smirk.

"Right, well spill it. What do you know so far?" Dana looks towards Amber who is still working on the laptop. She realises that Amber won't tell him so she starts to tell Charlie everything from what they found out from the bridge, to talking with Amy and the online article. After Dana finishes talking Charlie replies,

"Good work girls, sounds like you've got it under control." Amber scoffs and finally breaks her silence.

"You sound surprised Charlie." Charlie laughs lightly,

"Ah… I was beginning to wonder where you went Amber," Dana and Charlie both chuckle. Amber wasn't paying attention to either of them because she was on to something. She was casing the article Dana found and the information that Charlie had emailed to her. Making comparisons and researching on the net, Amber thinks she may have found out what they're actually dealing with. Dana and Charlie are still talking with each other.

"So what are your next steps then girls?"

"Well, I think we're gonna go back to the bridge we stopped at in the morning. It's the place where Constance killed herself, might be something there that we couldn't get to before." Dana says, but Amber quickly speaks.

"I think that's going to be a waste of time." Suddenly there's a silence amongst them. Dana looks at Amber and asks,

"Why?"

"What you thinking kiddo?" Charlie says. Amber finally stops typing and searching on the laptop and looks up at Dana and her cell phone, as if she's looking at Charlie through the phone.

"The bridge isn't what intrigues me. It's the highway. That's the main connection in not just these two recent cases, but in the previous ones you sent me Charlie."

"So, what are you saying Amber? You want to check out the highway?" Dana questions. Amber shakes her head and looks up at Dana.

"There has to be a connection somehow, to Constance and the highway. That's where she stalks and finds her prey but so far there's nothing that links the two." Dana has understood where Amber is coming from and starts to think of ideas. Then Charlie speaks,

"Think you're on to something big there Ambs. Why don't you check out old police reports from within the town? They might have something in them to point you in the right direction? And ask around, especially with the older folk of the town. They might tell you some stuff, the reports don't cover." Both girls nod in agreement to what Charlie has said. Amber then says,

"But that's not all though." Silence falls upon them once more until Amber brings up a web article about 'Woman in White' and faces the laptop towards Dana. Dana looks at the web page in bewilderment.

"I know it's kinda out there, and I haven't personally dealt with one but I remember you Charlie, dealing with one a while back with Uncle Bobby I think. And well… I dunno but I don't think what we're dealing with is a normal spirit." Amber states.

"Well, what do you think you're dealing with?" Charlie asks, but before Amber can respond Dana questions,

"Woman in White?"

"Really?" questions Charlie. Amber shrugs her shoulders and justifies her reason.

"I just think with everything we know, this thing is stronger and much more powerful then a regular spirit. Plus with Constance's suicide and her kids' deaths, it could be a possibility. We just need to find out what type of Woman in White we're dealing with. The worse the relationship she had with her loved ones, the stronger she'll be… and that much harder to kill." Dana has finished reading the page and says sarcastically,

"Great." And puts the laptop screen down and places it to the side. She then speaks, "I do think Amber is on to something though. I mean what she's said makes sense. What do you think Charlie?" Both girls look at the phone and wait for Charlie to say something,

"Well you said the husband was still alive, right?"

"Right." Dana says.

"Go and ask him some questions, find out what he knows. He's bound to know something no-one else knows." Charlie suggests. Amber is looking on the motel floor and is nodding to what Charlie is saying. "I will say one thing though, don't rule out any other kind of supernatural being. Don't fixate on this being a Woman in White thing, because it could easily be something else. Let me know what you find out and come up with."

"Will do Charlie." Dana replies.

"Alright girls, I'll leave you to it. Rest up and continue with the case tomorrow… That's you included Amber!" Charlie says, in a stern manner. Amber smirks and Dana laughs lightly.

"I'll make sure she does. Thanks for the help Charlie."

"No problem kiddo." Charlie replies and cuts the line. Amber picks her phone up from Dana's bed and walks over to hers. She throws it down and picks up her food that has gone cold, and sits on the bed. Dana takes a few sips of her water and looks towards Amber.

"Nice work Amber." Amber smiles and carries on eating.

"It's nothing without proof though."

"Hmm, yeah well that's what tomorrow is for."

"Yeah," Amber responds, flatly.

"I know you wanna go out and figure this all out now, but…"

"It's not that Dan." Amber cuts Dana off. Dana looks at Amber and says,

"Well, what?" Amber looks up at Dana and replies,

"Normally, Charlie and I agree on what the thing is but this time I just get the feeling he thinks I'm way off… I dunno." Amber just looks down at her noodles. Dana then replies,

"Well, we have all these possibilities and like you said we need proof. So lets just do what Charlie said and then from the info we get, we're more then likely going to figure out what it is we are actually dealing with." Amber looks up at Dana, smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Amber says,

"Damn right!" Dana laughs; "We'll get up early tomorrow and start our field research" Dana says and smiles at Amber. Amber looks up at Dana and returns one back to her.

They continue to have their dinner and talk about things, whatever comes to mind, but nothing about the case. It's how the girls unwind and take a break from a case.

It was late when the brothers had left to make their way to the Sylvania Bridge. As they go to the bridge, Dean cut the engine and both brothers got out of the car. They walk along the bridge, analysing every little detail but not noticing anything out of the ordinary. They then stop to lean on the railing of the bridge and look down at the river, when Dean says,  
>"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Sam looks around and asks,<br>"So you think Dad would have been here?" Dean walks away from the railing and starts walking down the bridge.  
>"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Sam, who is not far behind Dean questions,<p>

"Okay, so now what?" Dean shrugs his shoulders and continues looking down the bridge.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Sam stops walking and stares at his brother. Getting frustrated with his older brother, Sam says to Dean,

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday…" Dean turns around and cuts Sam off.

"Monday. Right. The interview." And points towards his brother, Sam looks at him and nods,  
>"Yeah."<br>"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"  
>"Maybe. Why not?" Dean looks at his brother with concern. He then asks,<br>"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" After hearing Dean speak, Sam moves closer to his brother with a stern look in his eye.  
>"No, and she's not ever going to know." Dean scoffs,<br>"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are. As he says this, Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows behind and is now really frustrated with Dean.  
>"And who's that?" Dean puts his arms out and smiles,<br>"You're one of us!" Sam stares at his brother and rushes to get in front of Dean, so that they're facing each other.  
>"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam says bitterly, Dean who is know getting annoyed with Sam looks at Sam and says,<br>"You have a responsibility to…" But gets cut off by his younger brother.  
>"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." As Sam finishes his sentence, Dean by this point has had enough. He grabs Sam by his collars and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. There is a long pause amongst the brothers, who are just staring at each other. Finally Dean gets the strength to talk about his mother.<br>"Don't you dare fucking talk about her like that." He lets go of Sam and walks away. As he is walking away from Sam, he notices Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.  
>"Sam…" calls Dean. Sam makes his way to stand next to Dean, when Constance looks over at the both of them, she then steps forward off the edge and disappears. Both of the brothers run to the railing to look over and see where she went.<br>"Where'd she go?" questions Dean.  
>"I don't know." Sam replies. Then all of a sudden the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. The brothers turn around to look at the car.<br>"What the..." Dean says,  
>"Who's driving your car?" Sam questions with confusion. Dean then pulls the car keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam glances at the keys then to the car, which jerks into motion and is heading straight for them. They both turn around and run. Sam shouts,<br>"Dean? Go! Go!" As the moves faster and close to the brothers, Sam and Dean dive over the railing. As they leapt of the bridge, the car comes to a sudden halt. Sam, who is hanging on to the edge of the bridge, starts to pull himself up. When he gets onto the bridge he looks around for Dean.  
>"Dean? Dean!" Sam shouts. A filthy and annoyed Dean emerges out of the water and onto the mud, panting breathlessly.<br>"What?" Dean shouts back at Sam.  
>"Hey! Are you all right?" Dean sarcastically replies,<br>"I'm super." Sam laughs at his brother and watches Dean get up to make his way back to the bridge and his Impala. Sam watches his older brother check out his car to see if there is any damage caused by Constance. Dean does his final checks and slams the hood of the car and leans on it. Sam comes closer and asks,  
>"Your car all right?"<br>"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" shouts an annoyed Dean. Sam sits on the hood next to Dean and chuckles lightly,  
>"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Dean just throws his arms up in frustration then flicks mud off his hands. Sam turns to Dean and sniffs him. He looks at his older brother and goes,<br>"You smell like a toilet." Dean looks down at himself and sighs. "Come on, lets go find a motel or something." Dean nods, and walks to the driver's side of the car. Sam goes,

"Dude, maybe it would be better if I drive." Dean looks up at Sam and replies,

"And why is that?" Sam gets off the car and looks at his brother.

"Well for one, you're gonna ruin the driver's seat and…" But before Sam can finish, Dean rolls his eyes and throws Sam the keys. Dean makes his way to the other side of the car, while Sam grins and walks to the driver's side. They both get in and Sam starts up the car and does a U-turn off of the bridge and back into Jericho town. As Sam is driving the brothers notice that dawn has come, as the sun is rising slowly into the sky.

Shortly after passing through the town, Sam finds a motel and parks up in the car park. He switches the car off and looks around at the motel. He then looks at his brother, who had taken a short nap and is snoring away with his mouth wide open. Sam laughs lightly and hits Dean on the chest.

"DUDE!" Dean suddenly awakes and looks around. He wipes his mouth and stares angrily at Sam.

"What the f…?!" Sam just chuckles and gets out of the car.

"Come on." Dean shakes his head and lets out a big yawn. Dean gets out of the car and Sam throws the keys back at Dean. They both head up to the motel lobby. As they walk towards the front desk, Dean takes out a credit card. He throws it down on the desk and smiles at the hotel clerk and asks for one room. The clerk looks up and picks up the credit card. After looking at the name on the card he looks up at the brothers and asks,

"You guys having a reunion or something?" Both brothers look confused and Sam asks,

"What do you mean?" The clerk replies to Sam,  
>"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." Dean looks back at Sam, and then back at the clerk. The clerk passes Dean a motel key and Dean asks what room was 'Burt Aframian' was staying in. The clerk tells Dean and the brothers walk out of the lobby and towards the room.<p>

At the same time the boys are in the lobby, Amber has just come back from the town with some coffee and breakfast. As she's getting the room key out of her back pocket, she notices the Impala parked a couple of spaces down from her own car. And as she walks towards the parked Impala she notices the lobby door swing open and out walk the brothers. Amber stops in her tracks and rushes towards her motel room and hides behind a wooden post, spying on the brothers. The brothers walk towards a locked motel room and Sam begins to pick the lock, with Dean standing in front of him keeping watch, but doesn't notice Amber spying on them. As Sam unlocks the door, he walks into the room. Not noticing this, Dean is still outside but not long before Sam yanks him into the room and shuts the door. Amber comes from behind the wooden post and is about to start walking towards the room the brothers just walked into but then her phone starts to buzz. She stops, holds the motel keys and keying with her teeth as she takes her phone out of her front pocket. It's a text message from Dana: _'Hey where are you?" _As Dana was asleep when Amber left, she didn't know where she had gone. Amber puts her phone back into her pocket and decides to go back to her own room. As she unlocks the door and walks into the room Amber goes to Dana,

"I went to get breakfast!" And holds up a white paper bag and two medium sized coffee cups. Dana smiles,

"Nice one." Amber shuts the door behind her and walks towards Dana who had just finished putting on her brown ankle boots. She passes Dana the paper bag and a coffee cup and makes her own way to her bed. As Amber sits on her bed, she takes a sip of her coffee and starts talking to Dana.

"Remember those guys we saw on the bridge yesterday?" Dana looks at Amber blankly. "Those 'Federal Marshalls'" Amber says, while doing quotation marks in the air. Dana laughs,

"Oh right, yeah Federal Dreamy Eyes and Federal Sweet Cheeks!" Amber laughs at Dana and the nicknames she gave the boys.

"Well, they're here." Amber says, while pointing outside. "Saw them breaking into one of the motel rooms." Dana stops eating her croissant and stares towards Amber. Amber does a double take when looking back at Dana.

"What?" Dana shakes her head, "They probably have a good reason to or something, I dunno. They're not my problem." Dana chuckles and begins to eat her pastry again.

"So, what's the plan for today then Amb? You wanna take the husband and…" Amber cuts Dana off and goes,

"I'll take the police reports and asking around the town." She finished her coffee and throws her cup into the trash can by the motel door. Dana looks at Amber and goes,

"Okay. What's the deal with you and talking to…" Again, Amber cuts Dana off mid –sentence and goes,

"Another story for another time." She looks down at her black boots with a vacant expression on her face. Dana replies, whilst taking a few sips of her coffee and looking at Amber,

"Everything with you is another story for another time!" Amber chuckles slightly and looks up to the ceiling, then to Dana.

"You finished?" Dana takes a few more gulps to finish off her coffee and nods. "Good. Come on, let's go." They both grab their things and walk towards the motel door, then to the parked Mustang which sits right outside their room. They both get into the car and make their way to Joseph Welch's house.

In the meantime, the boys are still in their father's motel room trying to make sense of what's inside of it. The walls are completely covered in maps, pictures, newspaper clippings and notes. There are books everywhere and various bit and bobs of things across the room. Dean switches a lamp on near the bed. He turns to Sam and goes,

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Sam walks into the middle of the room and kneels to the floor where there is a ring of salt. He gets up and looks around the room.  
>"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam says, Dean looks at the papers covering one of the walls and points to the pictures.<br>"Centennial Highway victims." After looking at the pictures Dean goes, "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" As Dean is talking, Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls, he goes to turn on another lamp and looks at the information.  
>"Dad figured it out." Says a surprised Sam, Dean turns around to look at what Sam's found. He asks,<p>

"What do you mean?" As Sam points to an article he replies,  
>"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."<p>

Dean looks at the photos of the victims and goes,  
>"You sly dogs." And laughs, he then turns back to face Sam, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."<br>"She might have another weakness." Sam suggests.  
>"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean walks over to Sam, while looking at the papers on the wall. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"<br>"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Sam says.  
>"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." As Dean starts to walk towards the bathroom, Sam turns to face his older brother and stops him.<br>"Hey, Dean?" Dean stops and turns back to face Sam. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry…" But before Sam could say anything else, Dean raises his hand up and replies,  
>"No chick-flick moments." Sam laughs and nods, before replying,<br>"All right… Jerk."  
>"Bitch." Says Dean before he leaves and disappears into the bathroom to get freshened up. Sam laughs lightly and notices something on the mirror. He walks towards it and picks off a picture. It's an old photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala with a young Dean sitting beside him and an even younger Sam, sitting in his father's lap. Sam looks at the picture and smiles sadly at it. About 20 minutes past and Sam is sitting down on the bed playing a voicemail that Jess had left him. Dean comes out of the bathroom all cleaned up and grabs his jacket. He puts it on one shoulder as he crosses the room towards Sam and goes,<br>"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Sam looks up at Dean and replies,  
>"No."<br>"Aframian's buying." Dean grins and Sam shakes his head. "Alright then." Dean walks over to the door and walks out, leaving Sam in the room. Dean puts his jacket on properly and crosses the parking lot. He looks back and notices a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to Deputy Jaffe and another Deputy. The Clerk looks around and then points at Dean, who realises something's up and turns the away and takes out his cell phone. At the same time, Amber has returned from dropping off Dana at Joseph Welch's house as she forgot to pick up her cell phone. She notices Deputy Jaffe and quickly runs towards her motel room without being seen. Sam is still sitting on the bed listening to his voicemails, when his phone beeps. He looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.  
>"What?"<br>"Dude, five-o, take off."  
>"What about you?"<p>

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." Dean then hangs up his phone as the Deputies approach him. He turns around and grins at them.  
>"Problem, officers?"<br>"Where's your partner?" asks Deputy Jaffe. Dean chuckles nervously and replies,  
>"Partner? What, what partner?" Jaffe signals his partner to check out the motel. At the same time, Sam sees a Deputy approaching the door and makes his way to the bathroom and escapes out of the window. Deputy Jaffe continues to question Dean.<br>"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"  
>"My boobs." Dean replies with a big grin. The Deputy slams Dean over the hood of the police car to arrest him and starts reading him his rights. By this point Amber has come out of her room and locks it. As she's walking back to her car she notices Dean getting arrested. She laughs and says to herself,<p>

"Federal Marshalls my ass." and gets into her car to drive back into town to talk to some locals before she makes her way to the police station's archives.

Shortly after being dropped off at Joseph Welch's house Dana makes her way towards the front door. As she is making her way, she is trying to figure out what she's going to say and the reason why she's come to see him. Dana arrives at the old wooden door and knocks. She can see a figure coming towards the door through the glass window on the door, and he opens the door. It's an aged Joseph Welch. He still looks the same as he did in the picture in the article Dana found, just a lot older and wrinkly. He stares blankly at Dana. She smiles towards Welch and introduces herself.

"Mr Welch?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi I'm a student at college and I'm doing a paper. I wanted to base it on the mysterious things of Jericho and I came across your late wife's suicide and wanted to ask you a couple of things, if it's not too much trouble." Dana smiles towards Welch who still had been staring at her. He sighs and scratches his chin. But before he could even reply to Dana, she speaks again. "I won't take up much time, Mr Welch. Five minutes." He sighs again and nods. Dana thanks him and makes her through the driveway and into the actual house that was hidden by the junk-filled driveway.

At the same time across town, in the police station where Dean is being is being held, the Sheriff enters the room, carrying a brown cardboard box. He puts the box on the table in front of Dean. He looks towards Dean and asks,  
>"So you want to give us your real name?" Dean smiles and lies,<br>"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." He chuckles but the Sheriff isn't at all amused. He stares at Dean and puts his hands on the table.  
>"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." The Sheriff says to Dean. Still not taking this seriously, Dean smiles and replies,<br>"We talkin', like, misdemeanour kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"  
>"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." The Sheriff states, Dean just looks away. The Sheriff continues to speak, "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect." Dean scoffs and looks around at the Sheriff and the other officer in the room.<br>"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." Dean remarks sarcastically.  
>"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me… Dean." A surprised Dean looks up at the Sheriff as the Sheriff says his name and tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?" As the Sheriff points to the Journal, Dean just stares at it. The room falls silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, the Sherriff moves towards Dean and sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out… I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." Dean, not paying attention to anything the Sherriff is saying, leans forwards to look closer at the Journal. The Sherriff then opens it up on a page and goes, "But I found this, too…" The page reads 'Dean 35-111' in a circle. Dean is just staring down at the page. The Sheriff places the Journal down in front of Dean and points at it. "Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean moves his eyes towards the Sheriff and scoffs.<p>

Back at Welch's house, Welch shows Dana to his kitchen and pulls out a chair for her to sit on. As he walks towards the fridge he asks,

"You want a drink?" Dana shakes her head,

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." Welch takes out a beer bottle from the fridge and opens it. He takes a few sips and breaks the tension.

"So. What do you wanna know Miss…" Dana looks up at Welch and replies,

"Uh… Dawson. And just. Urm…" She takes out a notebook and pen from her side bag and continues talking, "Your wife, Constance, she committed suicide?" Welch is looking down at the kitchen floor and nods. "Why is that?" Welch looks up at Dana.

"She couldn't deal with our kids' deaths." Welch stares out into the driveway and it seems he's hiding something, but wasn't going to share it with Dana. Dana is observing Welch and his every move. Playing off his emotions, she continues to ask questions about Constance and his kids.

"What happened to your children, Mr Welch."

"They, urm. Drowned." Welch's voice was starting to break. Dana could tell this was bringing back memories of something he probably tried all these years to forget. Dana asked a couple more of questions. Finally, after about 10minutes Dana finishes off with one more question to ask Welch.

"And just one final question, Mr Welch. Where abouts was Constance buried?" Welch stares at Dana with confusion. He takes the last few sips of beer he had left in the bottle. Wipes his mouth and says,

"Why?" Dana is taken back slightly and doesn't know what to say.

"Urm… well. Just, because. Uh, after this I would like to pay my respects." Welch nods and replies,

"I buried her and my kids by my old place." Welch stares back down at the floor and his whole face is consumed by sadness. Dana clears her throat and gets up.

"Well, thank you Mr Welch. You have been very helpful. And I want to offer my condolences for your losses." Welch nods his head and weakly smiles at Dana. As Welch is showing Dana to the door, she realises she could try and find out some more stuff if she could do a bit of 'research' in the house. She stops in her tracks and asks Welch if she could use the bathroom before she goes. He tells her it's upstairs. She thanks him and makes her way up. Welch walks back into the kitchen and takes out another beer bottle and waits for Dana to come back. Dana looks down the staircase to see if Welch is there and makes her way to his bedroom. The door is unlocked and wide open. She enters the room and scans around. The room is small and bare. Bare white walls, aged burnt umber furniture including the frame of the bed which had old caramel coloured sheets resting on top of it. Dana makes her way to the bookcase by the window and starts looking at some pictures and books. As she opens a red leather binder book with rough beige coloured paper, she begins to read it. After reading a couple of sentences, Dana realises she's reading Constance's Diary. She flips the pages a couple of times until it opens up where there is no more writing. There was only a little paragraph and a separate piece of paper folded up in there too. Dana picks up the folded paper and looks back at the paragraph which reads:

_I have known for too long and cannot handle the lies anymore. Love is a precious and valuable flower but men do not understand this. I cannot bear the pain anymore. He cannot have me or my children anymore. He was unfaithful to me which means he was unfaithful to our children. My last words… _

Dana puts the diary down on the small wooden desk and quickly opens the folded piece of paper. It's Constance's suicide note. Dana reads it and figures out everything about the case and the possible way on how to kill it. She says to herself,

"Amber was right. We're dealing with a pretty powerful Woman in White. Shit." Dana looks around at the room and notices the time on the small desk clock. "Shit! I need to get the hell out of here." She rushes to put everything back where she had found it and runs down the staircase. Suddenly out of nowhere Welch comes up behind her,

"Done?" Dana jumps and turns to face Welch.

"Uh-huh." She replies and walks out, across the driveway and out the other door. But before leaving she looks at Welch and nods her head as does Welch to Dana. He then shuts the door. Dana is shocked to the point where her hands can't stop shaking. She slowly walks down the pavement and takes her cell-phone out. She looks around and dials Amber's number. She then notices an Impala park up across the road from her. She notices Sam getting out of the car, who notices her walking by. They both smile at each other and Dana walks off back into town.

"Amber, I've got something really big."

"Are you that happy to speak to me?" Amber jokes and laughs. Dana shakes her head and goes,

"No. You were right, it is a Woman in White and a powerful one at that."

"Okay, what makes you so su… You did some snooping didn't you?" Dana laughs lightly and replies,

"Uh. I call it material research."

"Of course. Well, what now?" Shall I come and pick you up?"

"No, not yet. There's something I wanna check out. What you doing?"

"Well, I just finished asking the locals and stuff."

"And?"

"Nada. I was going to go to the Police Archives down at the station."

"Alright, you do that and I'm gonna make my way to the Welch's old house."

"Wait, what?"

"I just have a feeling about something."

"But…"

"Amber, I'll be fine. After you're done with the Archives, meet me there. It will take me a while to get there anyway." The girls finish up talking then Dana hangs up and makes her long journey to the Welch's old house.

As Dana was on the phone to Amber and making her way to Welch's old house, Sam makes his way to Welch's current abode. As he approaches the house and knocks, he looks back towards Dana who had made her way, far down the road. Suddenly, Sam realises that Dana was the girl from the bridge and the girl who Amy had spoken to. But he couldn't do anything about it as Welch had opened the door. Sam looks towards Welch and decides to continue to handle the case.  
>"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" asks Sam.<br>"Yeah." Sam smiles and asks if he could come in and just ask a few questions. Welch lets him in and they begin to talk. Sam and Welch are walking down the driveway. Welch is holding the photo Sam had found on John's motel room mirror. Welch says,

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." He hands Sam the photo back and continues to talk. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."  
>"That's right. We're working on a story together." Welch looks at Sam and goes,<p>

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" Sam looks back at Welch and questions,

"About your wife Constance?"  
>"He asked me where she was buried." Welch looks around the driveway and Sam stares at Welch and asks,<br>"And where is that again?" Welch stops walking and turns to Sam in frustration.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"  
>"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." Sam pleads, Welch stares at Sam and then gives in.<p>

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Sam stops walking as does Welch. The both stand in front of each other. Sam asks,  
>"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Welch shook his head,<br>"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." Sam nods his head and smirks slightly. He asks,  
>"So you had a happy marriage?" Welch hesitates for a couple of seconds and then replies with a weak smile.<br>"Definitely." Sam nods again and starts walking back to the door. He says to Welch,  
>"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Welch walks with Sam back to the door and Sam starts to walk towards the parked Impala. As Welch walks back inside Sam stops in his tracks and looks back at Welch.<br>"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Sam asks as he walks towards Welch. Welch turns around to look at Sam.  
>"A what?" Sam smiles and looks back at Welch.<br>"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Welch stares at Sam with such a vacant expression. Sam continues talking. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. You understand. But all share the same story." Welch lets out a big sigh and says to Sam,

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." He starts to walk back inside but Sam isn't far behind.  
>"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Welch suddenly stops in his tracks. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Welch turns around with a stern look in his eye towards Sam, who hasn't finished talking. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." As Sam finishes talking, Welch walks towards Sam with an angry look and goes,<p>

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" Sam faces up to Welch and replies,  
>"You tell me."<br>"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Welch's face is shaking with anger and grief. He walks back to the door and slams it shut. Sam sighs and walks back towards the parked Impala across the road.

The skies have darkened as dusk has fallen on the town of Jericho. Amber has arrived at the Police station and walks inside. This would be the last place she would want to be. Not to mention she spent a lot of time in these types of places as a teenager, it's not something she would want to remember. As Amber is looking around, Deputy Jaffe spots her from across the room and approaches her. Amber notices him walking towards her and she says to herself,

"Oh God." Deputy Jaffe smiles at her and goes,

"Miss Dawson, fancy seeing you here." Amber smiles while on the inside she's already bolted out the door. "How's your aunt?" Amber looks at Jaffe.

"Who?" Jaffe stares at her and Amber realises. "Oh yeah, she's alright. Thanks." Jaffe nods his head and asks,

"So what brings you here?" Amber stares blankly at Jaffe.

"Oh. Urm… Well I'm really interested in Jericho's history and was. Urm… Curious to know of any crazy crimes and stuff. I'm gonna be writing a story for English Lit and wanted some, uh inspiration." Amber replies with a nervous laugh. Jaffe laughs,

"Well, not much crazy stuff happens here but I can take you down to the Archives and let you look at some of the previous cases." Amber nods and smiles. She follows Jaffe down to the Archives. They arrive down to a caged room, filled with hundreds of metal bookcases holding big brown cardboard boxes. They walk into the cage and Amber has this shocked look on her face. Good thing she knew what cases she was looking for otherwise she'd be here for days.

"So, what cases would you like to look at first?" Amber walks towards a small desk which already has files open. She notices that it's all the cases to do with the Woman in White.

"How about this one?" Jaffe looks at Amber and makes his way towards her. As he approaches he notices the case.

"Oh, well. This is still an on-going investigation." He's about to pick up the files and Amber stops him. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Please. I won't tell anybody." She moves in closer to Jaffe, who now has gone all sweaty and nervous. He smiles,

"Urm. Uh, sure." Amber smiles and pulls out the chair from under the table and begins to read the files. Another officer walks in and whispers something into Jaffe's ear. He then goes to Amber,

"I've gotta go handle something. You'll be alright on your own for a bit?" Amber looks up for a second and nods. Both officers exit the room and vanish. Amber continues to scan the files. Nothing big is standing out at Amber just small things that are backing up the Woman in White theory.

Meanwhile in the same police precinct just a few floors above the Archives, Dean and the Sherriff are still going at it.  
>"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean smirks. The Sherriff rubs his eyes and replies to Dean in a stern manner,<br>"We gonna do this all night long?" Dean shrugs. Then a Deputy opens the door and says,  
>"Sorry to interrupt Sheriff. We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." The Sherriff looks at Dean.<br>"You have to go to the bathroom?" Dean scoffs and replies,  
>"No." The Sheriff grins.<p>

"Good." He then handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves the room with the deputies. A frustrated Dean flops his hands on the table and scans the room. He then sees a paper clip poking out of his dad's journal. He pulls it out, looks at it and grins. Moments later, Dean is out of cuffs and the Sheriff and Deputies are leaving. Knowing that going through the door isn't a very bright idea; Dean grabs his dad's journal and opens a window to climb out and down the fire escape.

At the same time, Amber has finished in the archives and walks out of the station. She is making her way down the street when suddenly Dean runs out in front of her making her jump in her tracks. As Amber's momentum brings her towards Dean, they bump into each other. Dean helps Amber off him and he just stares at her. Amber brushes herself off and looks up at Dean.

"Sorry." They both say in sync and smile. Amber realises Dean was just escaping the police station. She looks around, grins and looks back at Dean, who has been staring at her. She says,

"Where you off to so quickly Federal?" Dean stares at Amber with confusion. She laughs and then goes, "Well, aren't you a Federal Marshall? That's what the Deputy told me." Amber smirks and laughs at Dean. Dean who has just caught on to what Amber has just said, realises she must have told the cops to check him and Sam out. Dean smirks and raises an eyebrow,

"You're the one who said something to the cops." Amber sarcastically gasps.

"No, I didn't. I just asked a simple question and gave them albeit a nudge to have a background check on you guys." Dean can't help but laugh.

"Wow, we got done over by a couple of chicks?" Amber laughs and nods.

"Where's your 'partner'?" Amber asks while doing quotation marks in the air. Dean smirks and looks around.

"Well first off, he's my brother. Second, that's what I need to find out." Dean looks back at Amber who has not taken her eyes of him and he smiles. "You got a cell phone I can borrow?" Amber smirks. After a couple of seconds she takes out her phone and hands it to Dean. But before she does she asks,

"You're not going to make any long distance calls, are you?" Dean laughs and shakes his head. He dials Sam's number. There's a strong wind that blows which causes Amber to shiver. She had left her jacket in her car. She points down the road and asks,

"Is it alright if we walk down? My car is just over there and I'm freezing my ass off." Dean chuckles checks her ass out and nods his head. Amber stares but at the same time can't help to smirk. They both walk down the road together side by side. There's a few dials before Sam picks up on the other side. He's driving in the Impala on the Centennial Highway. Dean speaks,

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Sam grins and replies, "You're welcome."  
>"Listen, we gotta talk."<br>"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."  
>"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" says Dean, who's getting slightly annoyed with his younger brother. Amber looks at Dean and laughs.<br>"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam questions. Dean rolls his eyes and replies,  
>"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you! He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean and Amber have just approached the parked Mustang. Amber leans her back against it so she can see Dean, while Dean is just standing just to the side of her.<br>"What? How do you know?" says a confused Sam. Dean holds up his dad's Journal and puts it down on the top of the Mustang. He replies,  
>"I've got his journal."<p>

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."  
>"Yeah, well, he did this time."<br>"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."  
>"Coordinates. Where to?"<br>"I'm not sure yet." Dean looks slightly disappointed and looks down at his dad's Journal. Sam replies,

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on? Whoa…" Sam looks up and slams the brake and drops the phone. Constance has appeared in front of Sam on the Highway. As the car goes right through her, Sam brings the car to a halt.  
>"Sam? Sam!" shouts Dean then the line goes dead. Inside the Impala Sam is breathing hard. Suddenly Constance is sitting in the back seat and startles Sam. She says to Sam,<p>

"Take me home." Sam does nothing but keeps his eyes on Constance through the rear view mirror. Get frustrated with Sam, Constance shouts, "Take me home!"  
>"No." Sam replies. Constance glares at Sam then the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. Then the gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam grabs a hold of the steering and tries to steer, but Constance has all the control of the car. Sam continues to try to get the door open but is failing.<p>

When the line goes dead Amber straightens up and keeps her eyes fixated on Dean. Dean looks down at Amber's phone and looks towards her.

"You gotta help me. My brother's in trouble and I…" but before Dean can finish his sentence, Amber walks to the driver's side and says,

"Don't worry, get in!" Dean smirks, grabs his dad's Journal off the roof of the car and gets in. They both buckle up and Amber starts the engine.

"Where to?" Dean hesitates as he doesn't know how Amber will react to him but then replies,

"Joseph Welch's old house." Amber raises her eyebrows and thinks to herself, 'Are these guys hunters as well? Have we been working the exact same case? They do look familiar.'

"Oh," Dean looks out the window and then at Amber,

"I know it sound's crazy but…"

"I know where it is." She drives off out of the town towards Breckinridge Road, just off the Centennial Highway. As they are on the highway Amber's phone starts to ring. Still in Dean's hand Dana's name comes up.

"Dana?" Dean questions as he holds up her phone. Amber takes her eyes off the road for a second and looks at the phone. She gestures to Dean to give the phone to her. She answers it while keeping one hand on the wheel.

"What's up?"

"You need to get to the old house now!" Amber chuckles and Dean looks towards her.

"Well, I'm on my way actually."

"What?"

"Yeah, that US FM station is not far and totally bull." Amber is speaking in code with Dana. Dana realises this and asks,

"Oh right. Which one?" Amber smirks and in the corner of her eye, sees Dean staring at her.

"Eyes."

"Oh my God. Lucky bitch." Amber laughs, "Well anyway, I'll see you in five?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Amber cuts the call and chucks Dean her phone again. She turns onto a road off the highway.

"That was a weird call." Dean says. Amber laughs and looks at him, turning onto Breckinridge Road.

"That's nothing dude. You wanna see weird how about… Wait isn't that your brother?" Amber says and points at a parked Impala which has Sam being attacked by the Woman in White.

"Fuck!" says Dean and he jumps out of the car as Amber brings her car to a halt. Dean rushes towards his car and takes out his gun.

At the same time, Amber gets out the car and is about to run after Dean when she notices Dana walking from the back of the house. She runs towards Amber and hugs her. Dana lets go of Amber and speaks,

"I went to burn the bodies thinking it was all over, but then I saw two kids in the window at the top of the house. So I went in and they basically told me everything that happened and how to destroy Constance." Amber looks confusedly at Dana.

"Hang on; you've made BFFs with the kids' spirits?" Dana stares at Amber and replies,

"Just because they told me stuff, doesn't mean we're BFFs. They just want their mother back!"

"Oh." Amber suddenly realises what needs to be done. Dean has made his way to the Impala and begins to shoot. He shatters his passenger window and keeps shooting at the Woman in White, who now is showing her true form and is sitting on Sam. She disappears for a moment and Sam manages to sit upright to start the car.

"I'm taking you fucking home!" shouts Sam. He drives the car forward with speed. Dean can't do anything and is just staring after his car. Sam smashes through the side of the house. Both girls turn around to see what had happened. Amber points at the wreckage and says,

"So basically, we just need to do that?" Dana who is still a bit taken back nods her head and replies,

"Pretty much." Amber looks down at the ground and laughs loudly and looks back at Dana who has turned back around to face her.

"The case is pretty much done now isn't it?" Dana nervously nods her head as she knows Amber is really angry with what's just happened. Amber is smiling, but not in the good way. "Fuck sake! We do all this hard work and then those two jackasses come and fuck it…" Dana cuts her off,

"You hungry? I'm starving, let's head back to our motel before those two get out and start asking us questions." Amber stares at Dana. "Come on! My treat." Dana says. Amber sighs shaking her head. They walk back towards the car and set off back into town.

As the car crashed into the house, Dean runs towards the house and through the wreckage towards the passenger side of the car. He shouts out for his brother.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Sam is lying back down in the driver's seat. He replies,  
>"I think..."<br>"Can you move?"  
>"Yeah. Help me?" Sam slowly starts to get up and move towards Dean, who has leaned in through the window to help Sam get out of the car. Constance reappears inside the house and picks up a large framed photograph which shows Constance and her two children. Sam gets out of the car and Dean is holding him by the shoulders.<br>"There you go." Dean whispers to Sam and closes the car door. The brothers look around and see Constance holding the frame; she looks up and glares at them. She then throws the picture down and makes a chest of drawers move across the room towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. Suddenly the lights start to flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She walks over to it and at the top are her children. They hold hands and speak in chorus.  
>"You've come home to us, Mommy." Constance looks at them in a distraught manner. Then suddenly the children are behind her; they hug her tightly and Constance screams. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and her two children melt into a puddle on the floor. The brothers look at each other and shove the drawers over. They go over to look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished. Dean bends down at the puddle of water,<p>

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Sam nods and replies,

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Dean gets up and smirks at his brother.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slaps Sam on the chest where he's just been injured by Constance and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain and turns towards his brother.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Dean looks back at Dean and points at Sam,  
>"Hey dick! Saved your ass." Sam smirks and Dean leans over to look at the Impala. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean turns to look at Sam, "I'll fucking kill you." Sam laughs at his brother as Dean stands up straight. A few minutes go by and Dean suddenly remembers Amber. He walks out of the house, leaving a confused Sam alone. After realising she has gone Dean walks back into the house. He and Sam move his car out of the wreckage and drive off, leaving the reflection of the house and Jericho in their rear view mirror.<p>

The Impala speeds down the highway with the right headlight out and the radio playing. Sam has John's journal open along side a map he has out on his lap, finding coordinates with a ruler and holding a flashlight which is tucked between his chin and shoulder. He picks up a pen and puts a cross on the map. He puts the pen down and looks at the area where the cross is on the map. Sam finally speaks,

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dean nods and keeps his eyes on the road. He replies sarcastically to his brother,

"Sounds bloody charming. How far?" Sam looks at the map and replies,

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean grins while Sam slowly moves his eyes up and towards his brother with hesitation.

"Dean, I, um..." stutters Sam. Dean glances at the road then towards Sam. He can see the hesitation in Sam's eyes and facial expression.

"You're not going." Says Dean. Sam sighs,

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam pleads to his older brother and Dean nods at his brother with disappointment showing on his face, then returns his attention to the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean replies flatly. He looks back at his younger brother, who is just looking back at him with sorrow. "I'll take you home." Sam looks away from Dean and turns the flashlight off. Both brothers are silent. The only thing that wasn't making the silence between the brothers awkward was the music playing. They drive on to take Sam back home.

About half an hour after leaving the brothers and old Welch house, the girls enter their motel room with a bag of take-out and are talking about the case that has been wrapped up and the brothers.

"I know you're still pissed about the case not ending the way you wanted it, but you gotta admit the highlight of it must have been your drive with that guy." Dana says, grinning. She makes her way to her bed and Amber locks the door behind her and throws the key on the round table on the side of the room. She smirks and looks at Dana. Amber places the white plastic bag on the table too.

"He may have been sexy as fuck, but it doesn't give him the right to fuck up our case!" Dana takes off her brown leather jacket, grey t-shirt, jeans and brown boots off and pulls out a red t-shirt and light grey jogging bottoms. As she gets dressed, she turns to Amber who is just walking around in her black silk bra and underwear as she doesn't know where she's put her PJs.

"You need to let it go Amb. They did us a favour and I'm kinda glad." Laughs Dana. "By the way, your clothes are in the bathroom." Amber looks up and nods at Dana, making her way to the bathroom. Amber pulls her black tank top over her head and slips on her green cotton shorts. She exits the bathroom and walks towards her bed.

"I have to ask though Dan, what did you find in Welch's house that pieced this case together?" Amber asks Dana. Dana looks up at Amber and smiles.

"I found a suicide note that was left by Constance."

"The fuck? No where in the reports or anything said she left a note."

"I know, I was as surprised as you are now. But there was." Amber just stares at the ground and nods her head. "She left it for Welch so he could understand why she did what she did. The note goes on to say she knew that her husband cheated on her and that it killed her inside and that from the rage that overwhelmed her she took it out on her kids in the bathtub. After doing what she did she was consumed with sadness and guilt which is why she killed herself." Explains Dana. The girls carry on still for a while. After some time of eating their food and talking about the case and the brothers, Amber cell phone starts to ring. Amber picks it up to see who it is. It's Charlie. Amber answers it and begins to talk to Charlie as Dana goes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. Amber tells Charlie about their case that they have finished and about the brothers. Still complaining about them. Amber asks Charlie if he knows who they might be and describes them to him. Charlie replies,

"Amber, you just described most of the hunters out there. Especially ones that are partners." Amber sighs.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I doubt I'll ever see them again." Charlie laughs lightly. He's about to say something to Amber but she quickly asks him something. "Have you got another case?" Charlie is taken back. There's a silence.

"Well, there is one. But I wasn't gonna give it to you."

"Why the fuck not?" Amber asks bluntly. Charlie's tone changes.

"Do not speak to me like that, young lady. I am still your grandfather. Those dick-hunters may have shitted on your parade but that does not give you the right to…" Amber interrupts him, knowing she shouldn't have snapped at her grandfather like that.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Amber says tearing up. Charlie stops talking and calms down.

"Okay. Let's start again. The reason why I don't want to give you another case is, hun you need your rest and I know Dana won't be happy. You gotta take care of yourself." Amber sighs again. Everyone tells her she needs to take it easy but it's easier said then done.

"I understand that, I do. But I just can't switch it off. You can, Dana too. I'm not like that. Hunting is my escape and helps me deal with things that I need to just forget about." Charlie understands what Amber means by 'things that need to be forgotten' and one of them being her family's death, which still and always will haunt her. After some more discussion, Charlie finally gives into Amber and her persuasion, but under the condition that after this case she must take some time out and not to hunt for at least a week or so.

"I'll email you the stuff. Make sure you tell Dana." Charlie firmly says to Amber.

"Yeah." Amber replies with this poignant expression on her face. This phone call just brought up bad memories and feelings for Amber. She hangs up the phone and places it next to her on the bed. She stares up to the ceiling with so many things going on inside of her head. The memories. The feelings. What Charlie had said to her. What was she going to tell Dana? Dana emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head holding her wet hair up and in her PJs. As she walks towards her bed, she notices Amber staring up at the ceiling with a sad expression on her face. Dana realises Amber has done something or something has happened.

"Amber!" Dana shouts. Amber comes back to reality and stares at Dana.

"What?" Dana stares at Amber with concern and speaks,

"What the hells happened? What was that long call about?" Amber looks down and Dana flips out. "IF YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING FUCKING STUPID LIKE GET ANOTHER CASE, I SWEAR…" Amber cuts her off and looks at her with the expression of 'calm the fuck down'.

"I had a talk about some stuff with Charlie that's just brought up some stuff." Dana calms down and replies,

"Oh."

"I also asked him about camping and if he knew any good camping places." Dana looks at Amber confusedly.

"You hate camping." Amber grins and replies

"I know you like that shit and, well I thought I owed you one for taking this case straight after one." Dana smiles and laughs. She walks towards Amber and hugs her. Dana's smiling, Amber isn't. As Dana pulls away from Amber she says,

"I don't know what to say Amber." Amber smiles weakly.

"Well, don't thank me yet. We're leaving early in the morning for Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dana is still surprised and nods. She starts getting some of her things together and gets ready for bed. Dana has no idea what is really going on and that's one of the things Amber is thinking about. But right now Amber doesn't want to think about it or anything at all. All she wants to do now is to sleep. She climbs under the covers, switches her lamp off, lays her head on the pillow and drifts off into a calm slumber.

Finally after a couple of hours, the brothers pull up in front Sam's apartment. Dean cuts off the engine and is still frowning. Sam has his head down and then finally looks up at his apartment and climbs out of the car. He leans over to look through the window at his older brother.  
>"Call me if you find him?" asks Sam and Dean nods back to him. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Dean looks up at Sam with a doubtful look and replies,<p>

"Yeah, all right." Sam smiles weakly and pats the Impala door twice and turns to walk towards his apartment. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the leather car seat and calls for Sam.  
>"Sam?" Sam stops walking and turns around to face his brother. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."<br>"Yeah." Replies Sam, weakly smiling at Dean. Dean smirks, nods his head towards Sam and drives off. Sam watches his older brother leave and drive off. He then sighs and makes his way towards his apartment building, then to his room.

Sam has made his way up to his apartment door and is searching for his keys within his hoodie pocket. He finds them and lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet, he contemplates putting the light on, but he doesn't want to disturb Jess.  
>"Jess?" Sam calls out and closes the door. "You home?" He then notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that has written on it 'Missed you! Love you!'. He smiles, picks one up and eats it as he walks towards and into the bedroom. The shower is running and Sam sits on the bed. As he notices the shower water running he shuts his eyes and lays down onto his back. A couple of seconds go by when Sam can feel something dripping onto his forehead. He takes no notice of the first drop, but when a couple more drops fall he flinches and then opens his eyes. Sam gasps in horror to see that Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly. He shouts out,<br>"No!" Jess then bursts into flame and then the fire begins to spreads across the ceiling. Suddenly, Dean arrives and kicks the front door open and shouts out for his brother.  
>"Sam!" Sam raises an arm to shield his face from the flames and shouts again.<br>"Jess!" Dean hears Sam's voice and runs into the bedroom.  
>"Sam! Sam!" shouts Dean and then sees Sam looking up to the ceiling. Dean looks up and sees Jess. Dean too looks up in horror as Jess had been killed the same way his mother died when he was an infant. Sam is still shouting for his girlfriend.<br>"No! No!" Dean looks back down at his baby brother and grabs him off the bed and then shoves him out of the door. Sam is struggling with his brother all the way as he doesn't want to leave Jess to die alone. "Jess! Jess! No!" The brothers get out of the apartment and out of the building. The flames from the bedroom engulf the whole apartment. The brothers just stand and watch, outside of the building, up at the fire roaring inside of the apartment.

A fire truck is parked outside of the apartment building. There are firemen and police keeping people back from the apartment. Dean looks on at the scene. He then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the Impala with the trunk open, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam. Sam is angry and distraught. He then looks up at Dean, sighs and nods at him. Sam then looks back down at the trunk and tosses the shotgun into the trunk. He then says to Dean,  
>"We got work to do." And shuts the trunk of the Impala. Both brothers make their way to the front of the car. They get into the car and Dean starts the engine. He looks up at the apartment building and then at Sam. Dean doesn't know what to say to his younger brother, who is just sitting in the passenger seat, staring out of the window and into the sky. Dean decides not to say anything to his brother yet, just to leave him be and let him mourn. They drive off leaving the image of the burnt down apartment in the rear view mirror. The brothers make their way to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.<p> 


End file.
